


Cuddles with a Glaive

by KairaKara101



Series: Call Me Yours - A Glaive Series [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: A series dedicated to the Glaives.It has a chapter dedicated to one glaive and a cute cuddle! Enjoy!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the prologue at the first of each chapter as a refresher.

After a long day of working for the Crownsguard, you rub your tired shoulders with one hand while putting your weapons down on the table with the other. Glancing around your kitchen, you take notice of the grocery bags left on the counter after you managed to enter your apartment.

You got super lucky when the Marshal told you to take tomorrow off to which you agreed. You couldn’t really remember the last time you had a break from work, but it was nice to have a whole day to yourself. You walk over to the counter to unpack the groceries from their bags.

Halfway through unpacking, there’s a knock on your door making you look up from your work confused. You weren’t expecting anyone at this late hour. Putting down the vegetables, you walk towards the door and opening it revealing…


	2. Sonitus Bellum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first one down! The elusive and almost forgotten Sonitus Bellum, weapons specialist! He’s probably one of the lesser known Glaives. But he was lucky number one from pulling names out of a jar!

You didn’t expect to see Sonitus standing at your door with a small bag in his hand. He gives you a rare gentle grin, lifting the hand with the bag and tilting his head in question.

“Sonitus! Weren’t you deployed this afternoon?” you inquire as you step to the side letting him come inside while taking the bag. Looking inside, you notice the packaged tempura shrimps and two boxes of stir fry noodles and lay the food down on the table.

“Yes, but we managed to push the Nifs back enough to return safely,” Sonitus whispers softly as he takes off his boots.

“I’m glad that you’re back safe,” you state softly giving him a kiss on the cheek as he straightened up, “you brought dinner?”

“I was feeling stir fry noodles with tempura,” Sonitus replies shrugging while wrapping his arms around your waist so your back was against his chest, “I knew you had a late day today and thought you could use a meal too.”

“You read my mind,” you whisper feeling him kiss the back of your neck softly, his warm breath sending shivers down your spine, “Soni, the food’s going to get cold.” You lightly grab his gloved hands and gently untangle his interlaced fingers from each other as he trails kisses along your neck. “Soni, the food!” He chuckles leaning in to kiss the top of your head.

“Oh alright, food it is,” Sonitus replies as he steps away to help you grab the food and eating utensils before heading over to the living room. You open the fridge, grabbing some drinks for the both of you, moving to the living room. You put the drinks down on the table, getting comfortable on the couch with him. He leans forward grabbing the two boxes of noodles with some shrimp in each and hands you, your own box. You snuggle against his side while he turns on the TV to a rerun of the series you were both behind on. There’s a comfortable silence as you both relax against each other and munch on the food.

Once both of you were done with the food, he grabs the box from you and leaned forward to put the empty boxes on the table. You adjust yourself against him once he sits back. His arm wraps around your waist and rests on your hip, petting your hips unconsciously while you sneak your arms around him gently. You nuzzle your cheek against his side, hearing a soft chuckle that filling you with contentment, knowing that he came back from another dangerous deployment alive and well. You feel a lightweight on your head briefly and glancing up you notice Sonitus smiling down at you like you hung the moon in the sky.

“Soni?” you inquire returning the smile. He shakes his head slowly before giving your forehead a light kiss.

“It’s nothing,” he whispers letting you return your attention to the TV. He keeps his eyes on you as you intently try to understand the show. He’ll have to watch the episode again when he isn’t mesmerized by you.


	3. Pelna Khara

Opening the door, you are greeted with a bouquet of flowers and the gentle smile belonging to none other than the sweet and gentle Pelna Khara.

“Sorry for coming unannounced,” Pelna says softly as he extends the bouquet of flowers to you, “I saw these flowers and thought of you.” You smile as you take it into your hands and enjoy the fragrances that reach your nose. It never ceases to surprise you how Pelna picked up on the flowers so quickly.

“It’s not a bother and you’re too sweet, Pelna,” you reply as you let him in the apartment, “make yourself at home. I’ll go put these beautiful flowers in a vase.” Pelna nods as he goes to sit at the counter watching you as you pull a vase out from underneath the sink.

“Did you just get home?” Pelna inquires softly seeing the half done groceries on the counter. You arrange the flowers in the vase with an experienced hand.

“Yes, work was exhausting if I’m being honest,” you reply as you finish up the arrangement, standing back to admire the flowers. Glancing up you see Pelna watching you with an intense focus, “Pelna?”

“Glad you didn’t get injured while on duty,” Pelna answers softly, taking off his jacket and laying it on the other stool.

“Thanks, and I can say the same for you,” you respond with a small smile while you return to putting the food away.

“Do you need any help?” Pelna inquires ready to get up to help.

“Thank you for offering, but I got this,” you reply giving him a gentle grateful smile. Nodding Pelna relaxes on the stool, watching as you move around with confidence, “what brings you here?”

“I missed you and thought I’d drop by to see you,” Pelna answers softly mesmerized. You finished putting the food away while Pelna stood up and lays a hand on your shoulder. Turning, you glance up to see Pelna smiling fondly at you.

“I’ve missed you too, Pels,” you lean over and give him a chaste kiss on the cheek. He takes your hand and tugs you closer, smiling.

“I was wondering if you had any plans for the rest of the night?” Pelna states nervously as he rubs his thumb against your knuckles.

“No, I was probably just going to call it a night really,” you answer softly, “though, I wouldn’t mind some company unless you have to be at work super early tomorrow.” Pelna laughs warmly and that brings a smile to your face.

“I got a little later shift tomorrow so I can hang out for some time,” Pelna responds while you move to grab his hand and lead him off to your bedroom, “let me guess, cuddles or a book?” You chuckle as you push your door open.

“How about both?” you reply softly as the two of you make it into the room. Pelna chuckles amused as you wave toward the bed.

“Both sounds nice,” Pelna whispers as he pats your shoulder gently. You nod before disappearing into your closet to change into something more comfortable. Pelna sits down on your bed and takes off his shoes, getting comfortable.

When you come back out in your pajamas, Pelna blinks and blushes as he pats the space next to him. You grab the book that sat innocently on your nightstand and crawl over to him, snuggling up against his chest as you open the book. Pelna wraps his arm around your waist and holds onto you gently as you get comfortable.

“Pelna, could you read it? I like listening to your voice,” you whisper quietly, feeling his chest rumble with a chuckle.

“Of course,” Pelna replies and takes the offered book, “where did you leave off?” You point at a paragraph and he nods smiling before he starts to read it to you. His calm soothing voice washes over you as you listen to the story. Eventually, your positions morph from sitting to laying down on the bed. His arms are wrapped around you as he lays behind you quietly reading the book until he notices that your breathing as evened out. Closing the book, he turns gently to lay the book on the nightstand before falling asleep himself.


	4. Axis Arra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy this was interesting! I was supposed to have this done before Hades’ but he just threw me in for a slump. So here it is the Axis x Reader Fic! This man deserves some love too! And I’ll happily help with that. :3

Your eyes widen in surprise seeing Axis standing on the other side with some games and a controller in hand.

“Axis,” you chuckle softly, “game night?” He nods briefly and you motion him inside as you close the door behind him, “you know the drill.” Nodding he takes his shoes off and walks with familiarity into the living room. You return to the kitchen to finish up the last of the groceries and prepare some late night gaming snacks. Putting all of the snacks on a tray, you bring it over to the living room to see Axis sitting on the ground relaxing against the couch and the gaming system all ready to go. He pats the ground next to him with a very small smile on his face. You grin as you walk over and put the tray down on the coffee table before getting comfortable on the ground next to him.

“Which?” he inquires as he shows you the games he brought over. Glancing at the games, you grab the one that looked most interesting. He nods and takes it from you to plug it into the console.

“Tough day?”

Axis nods as he sits back against the couch with your shoulder touching his. He hands you the other controller as the system boots up.

“You want to hear about the paint can incident that happened in the Citadel today?” you state with a grin as he moves through the menu to set up a match. He tilts his head in your direction telling you to go ahead, “well you see, the Citadel needed a paint job in one of the hallways. I don't know why they need to paint those little accents, I think it looks fine with the gold chipped away. Anyway, one of the workers weren't looking where they were going,” you say as you start to click the buttons moving your character through the level, “and they bumped right into the gold paint can. Can you imagine the disaster?”

“The poor floor and that person's shoes,” Axis answers as he moved his avatar to make camp, “did they get in trouble?”

“Sort of,” you reply while your avatar gathers some supplies, “the janitors were not happy campers you know?”

Axis nods in agreement as he moves his avatar to help yours start up a fire to begin cooking. You make your avatar fillet a fish to throw on the fire. He pauses as he leans forward to grab a cookie off the tray and munches on it.

“Did they get the paint cleaned?” Axis inquires as he uses one hand to move his avatar around the camp to a chair and starts to craft some items.

“Yeah, not without getting gold paint smeared everywhere,” you answer as your avatar finishes up the meal and you grab a butter cookie off the tray to munch on. Axis turns to glance at you with a shy smile.

“Everywhere? Is it almost as bad as the Glaives leaving glitter all over the Captain's office?” Axis inquires as you stop yourself from choking on the cookie.

“Glitter? How did that happen?” you question as you crawl into his lap and continued playing the game as he wraps his arm around you and assists your avatar.

“It was a prank,” Axis replies calmly as his avatar defeats a slime, “it went a bit too far and we ended up cleaning the office spotless under the Captain's careful eye.” You chuckle softly leaning back against his chest.

“How did you get that much glitter?”

“I don't know. Luche took care of it,” Axis answers shrugging as his avatar saves yours from an unseen attack.

“He just knows everything doesn't he?” you question handing his avatar a potion.

“I don't want to know what he knows,” Axis says shivering at some memory, “yeah, no thanks.” Axis pauses the game making you turn to glance at him with a smile.

“Need a moment to erase that memory?”

Axis nods slowly before he gives your cheek a quick peck and then quickly returns his attention to the now resumed video game. You blush but return your attention to the game with a pleasant smile.


End file.
